


Birthday Prom

by BreanneLee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanneLee/pseuds/BreanneLee





	Birthday Prom

birthday prom  
“Philip，请别生我的气。”Lukas边说边把钱推成扇形。  
“我没有生气。”  
“他只是觉得他的手气能变得越来越好。”Gabe说，看了Lukas一眼。  
Lukas看起来非常失落。  
“Gabe知道什么时候该让我赢。”Helen说，把碎片收集起来放进盒子里。“当我准备忽悠别人买Boardwalk的时候，就会给Gabe一个眼色来帮我打掩护。”  
Lukas把他的一叠钱放在桌上，Helen飞快地把钱收起来，就像这堆钱从来就没出现过一样。Philip依旧靠着，手握成拳，Lukas觉得自己简直蠢爆了。他伸出手，把Philip的手从游戏桌上拿下来“Babe，求你了，不要因为我在大富翁里打败了你而生我的气。”  
“我没有在生你的气。”Philip说，Helen在他身后哼了一声。Philip抬起头，看到了Lukas眼中的失落。  
“我爱你。”Lukas低语，咧嘴笑了。  
“emmm……”Philip哼哼，挑起一边眉毛。  
“只要你给我一个眼神，就像Helen给Gabe的那样，我会让你赢任何游戏的。”Lukas握住Philip的手说。“如果最后我要坐牢的话，我会一直呆在里面的，只要这样能换来你的笑容就够了。”  
“他真会说话，对吧？”Helen拐了Gabe的肋骨一下，“在狠狠地赢了我们三个人一顿之后。”  
“他长得帅，所以他应该感到庆幸我不想生气。”Philip说，抬起手来让Helen可以把桌子收干净。Lukas把Philip的手放到唇边，一一轻吻了每根手指，然后就这样笑着望向Philip，Philip也微笑着望着他，即使这个笑容稍纵即逝，Lukas依然觉得松了一口气。  
“你们要吃冰淇淋吗？”Gabe边向厨房走去，边问。  
“香蕉奶油的那种有吗？”Philip问。  
“除非你上次把它们都吃完了，要不然应该还有些剩下的。”Gabe回答道。  
“那如果还有的话我想吃一些。”Philip说。

Helen和Gabe现在都在厨房里，Lukas等了一天，机会终于来了。他继续玩着Philip的手指，最后终于慢慢地从口袋里掏出了一张纸，他把纸展开，Philip一直盯着他。  
“你脸上这是什么表情？”Philip问。  
Lukas知道自己可能把事情搞砸了。他清了清喉咙，试图尽量轻柔地把纸放在咖啡桌上，用一只手指推向Philip。Philip放开了Lukas的手去看。  
“这是什么？”Philip问。  
“那么……呃……”Lukas说，看着他拿起这张纸，眼神扫过每个词。“我知道我们最近一直忙着等通知书，找合适的公寓，准备那些上大学的事情，但是……呃……我觉得这个时间点是很完美的，因为我们正好能在你生日之前搞定所有的事情。”  
Philip开始呼吸困难，尽管他已经张开了嘴去呼吸，他一直盯着这张请柬，Lukas则目光尴尬地盯着请柬背面他自己糟糕的笔迹。Philip看了Lukas好几眼，“你邀请我去舞会吗？”他问，“舞会？”  
“对，”Lukas说，发现自己的声音简直和十三岁处于变声期时一样沙哑，“看一看背面，我……呃……我背面还写了东西的。”  
Philip把请柬翻过来，Lukas能看到他的手在颤抖，他又记起了那天下午他写这封请柬的时候，Philip在浴室，Rose在他身后不远处小声说话。

我已经等不及在所有人面前与你共舞，我已经等不及亲手给你戴上襟花，我已经等不及让所有人都知道我们在一起。  
我爱你，Philip，你愿意和我一起去舞会吗？

他一直盯着Philip，期待着他的反应，虽然以前在学校里完全公开让他依旧感到有些焦虑，但现在他的心情有些不一样了，他不再想单纯地只为自己考虑了。他讨厌别人对Philip叽叽歪歪，说Philip的坏话，每当这个时候他只想把那些在人行道上一直盯着他看的白痴们都狠狠地揍一顿。每一天，Lukas对Philip的爱都会多一点。如果是在以前，Lukas只会担心自己——别人会怎么看他，会怎么想他，当他看到别人的脸色的时候他又会怎么想自己。发生了这么多事情之后，他已经太依恋Philip了，他太依恋他们现在拥有的一切了，现在在几乎所有的事情上他只在乎Philip的感受。现在每个人都知道他们在一起了，Philip现在已经是他非常重要的一部分了，他根本不能想象Philip不和他一起出席舞会的情况。他根本就不在乎他们将会是舞会上唯一的一对同性夫夫，因为Philip值得这样，他们都值得这样。  
他又清了清喉咙，“我知道这是下个月的事情，但是……我觉得这是一件很好的事情，而且我……呃……我……”他抬起头来看Helen和Gabe是否在注意他们，但是他们只是谈论些他们之间的事。他又转过头去看Philip，Philip一直在盯着他。“我订了一个房间，很不错的房间。”Lukas低语，向前靠了靠，“舞会结束之后，我们会一起吃蛋糕，然后一起睡觉，只有我们两个。”  
Philip只是一直在盯着他，还是一句话都没有说。  
Lukas的耳朵已经烧红了，而且他开始紧张起来，“那么，”他问，“你觉得怎么样？”  
Philip继续盯着他，斜靠在桌子上，捧住Lukas的脸，狠狠地亲吻他的双唇。这个吻持续了很长时间，Lukas剧烈地喘息，双手紧紧地抓着Philip的大腿。  
“好，”Philip在他们的唇间低语，“好，我当然会和你一起去舞会了。”  
出于某些原因，Lukas希望Philip说“不”，所以他点了点头，发出一声呜咽，“真的吗？”他双手平放在咖啡桌上，“你愿意去？”  
“对。”Philip说，再次亲了亲Lukas，他往后坐了一点，望着他，脸上洋溢着巨大的笑容。  
“我们得赶紧搞定礼服。”Lukas说，身体向前倾，咬住嘴唇，“比如我们得去服装店里量尺寸，下订单之类的。”  
“喔，是吗？”Philip问，也向前倾了一些，还是盯着Lukas看。  
“我不知道，”Lukas说，几乎快被内心的激动淹没了，“我之前从来没有这样的经历。”  
“我也没有。”Philip说，他的目光向下逡巡到Lukas的双唇，就像是要再次亲吻他一样，“我想我们应该一起弄明白这些。”  
“弄明白什么？”Helen问。  
Lukas被吓到了——他实在是太过专注地盯着Philip以至于都没有注意到Helen和Gabe已经从厨房里回来了。他们把冰淇淋碗放在Lukas和Philip的面前，然后坐在了沙发上，微微眯起眼睛。  
“Lukas邀请我参加他的毕业舞会，”Philip说，听上去非常激动，“正好在我生日那天，感觉有点诡异。”  
他们都高兴地哼了一声，Gabe拍了拍Lukas的肩膀，这使他非常高兴，有一种使命感油然而生。  
“这真的很棒，孩子们。”Helen说，含着一大口冰淇淋。“不过舞会很快就到了，虽然……”  
“噢，我们不会坐着豪车去舞会什么的，”Lukas说，但是他的心突然提了起来，看着Philip，“如果你……”  
Philip摇摇头，“不，不，我根本不介意坐着你的摩托车去舞会的。”  
“不，”Helen说，表现得很强硬，“我们会开车送你们去的，前提是你们先别穿上晚礼服。”  
Lukas的心又提了起来，他看到Philip朝他做了个鬼脸。  
“或者他们可以自己开车去。”Gabe提议，玩味地看着他们两个，Lukas朝他点点头，Gabe也点了点头，微微地笑。  
Helen看起来有点纠结，但是Lukas觉得她动摇了一点，因为Philip朝她笑了，所以Helen说，“我们再考虑考虑。”

那天晚上Lukas变得有点偏执，留在Philip家里过夜，当他躺在Philip的床上盯着天花板看的时候，Philip正在刷牙，“Babe，”他说，焦虑开始从他心中升起。  
Philip把头从浴室里探出来，牙刷还在嘴里。  
“我是不是做了件错事？就是和你一起去舞会这件事。”  
Philip眯了眯眼睛，重新回到浴室，Lukas听见他把嘴里的水吐出来，接着漱了漱口。他回到床上，“为什么这么说？你想……带其他人去舞会吗？”  
Lukas紧闭双眼，“不是的，我不是这个意思。”  
Philip笑了，他爬到床上，和Lukas躺在一起，“那你是什么意思呢？”他问，把头靠在Lukas的肩膀上。  
“我不希望别人的闲言碎语把这件事搞砸，我不想你伤心。”Lukas说，伸长脖子去看他。他轻轻地揉着Philip的肩膀，天知道现在他的心跳得有多快。  
“我是说，”Philip追寻着Lukas的唇，“我不在乎他们怎么说。”  
“我在乎的是他们是不是会伤害你。”Lukas说，“特别那天是你的生日，我不想因为有一群学校里的混蛋们在那里说三道四而不得不把你拉出去，他们甚至根本都不配看你一眼。”  
Philip笑了，他转向Lukas，和他抱得更紧一些，Lukas抓住Philip的手臂环住自己，这样他们就能抱得更紧了，他亲了亲Philip的额头，希望他们的面临的情况能有所不同。他希望每个人都能更加包容，他希望自己能不要经过这么长的时间才接受真正的自己。他希望自己能保护Philip免受所有伤害，他希望舞会上不要有混蛋对他们指手画脚。  
“我们会一起去舞会，然后共舞一曲，”Philip在Lukas的脖颈旁低语，“我们会在所有人面前接吻，因为他们应该已经习惯了。我们吃着点心，照相，带着化装舞会的面具……”  
“面具？”Lukas好奇。  
“这是舞会的主题啊，”Philip说，“你没看到吗？那张舞会的请柬上写着呢。”  
“我根本就没注意到，”Lukas大笑，“我实在是太紧张了。”  
“哼，说得好像我不会和你一起去一样，我根本就想不到除了你还有谁能跟我一起去，这就是古怪的地方。”  
“很好啊，”Lukas向下看，“我根本就不愿意想象你和另一个人在一起的画面。”他知道Philip之前不得不处理他和别人在一起的情况——他忍受自己的混蛋行径已经足够多了——以前的他展示给所有人看的是错误的，并不是真正的他自己，他自己都受不了自己以前对Philip做过的混蛋的事情。他回想起从前，这让他觉得很糟糕，但这让他非常想和Philip一起去舞会。  
“Babe，你知道吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们一定会度过一个很棒的舞会之夜的，没有人能把我们分开。”Lukas说，Philip的笑容浮现在脸上，让Lukas也笑了出来。  
“我们当然会了。”Philip说，拇指摩擦着Lukas的锁骨。  
他们互相蹭着鼻子，Lukas已经开始计划酒店的事，计划自己要准备什么礼物，计划所有关于舞会之夜的事情。  
“我已经等不及要看你穿着礼服的样子了。”  
“我已经等不及你脱下我的礼服了。”Philip低语，在Lukas的唇边印下一个甜蜜的吻。  
“我以前有说过你是个淘气鬼吗？”Lukas喘息着。Philip点点头，咧着嘴笑着，Lukas只好摇摇头，与他唇齿相交。

大约一周后，Lukas站在更衣室里，穿着大一号的礼服，看着镜子里自己的蠢样，感觉都快吐出来了。  
Bo站在他身后，看着Lukas的嫌弃脸，摇摇头说：“Lukas，别担心，你正式的礼服不会是这样的，裁缝们只是用这件来量一量你的尺寸。”  
“那我为什么还要穿着它？”Lukas问，他能听到自己剧烈的心跳声，感觉像是自己的心脏在耳朵旁跳动一样，“我看起来像个小丑。”  
“这只是给你做个参考，”Bo说，看起来有点恼火，“你不是还要搭配一条红色的领带吗？你们两个……你是要红领带的，对吧？”  
Lukas的心情平复了一些，每次父亲努力要了解他体谅他关心他的时候，他心里总是感到很安慰，“对，我的领带的确是红色的。”Lukas叹了口气，“我不想看着那么蠢，我不想Philip觉得我……”剩下的话他没有说出口，再次叹了一口气。  
“他不会觉得你丑的，我相信你们两个人都不会觉得对方的样子丑的。”Bo说，他微微动了动脚，清了清嗓子，“不要让……不要让别人阻止你们做你们想要做的事情，你的同学不行，我不行，甚至是你自己也不行。我知道这是你想要的，我知道……那天是Philip的生日，我知道这对你来说很重要。”  
Lukas从镜子里看着自己的父亲，“对，这对我来说非常重要。”  
“那么，你只要把心放下来，他们一定给你做出合身的礼服的，而且我有一个朋友在花店工作，你去找他买胸花的话，他会给你一个不错的价钱——”  
话没说完，Lukas转身抱住了他的父亲。

他们回到车上，Lukas发短信给Philip：  
你是不是也穿了那种大了一号的看起来怪怪的衣服？  
几分钟后，Philip回到：  
对啊。我看起来蠢爆了，可是Helen哭了。  
Lukas低头，看着屏幕笑了，  
我看起来也蠢到不行，可是我爸又开始那一套“儿子你最棒”的套路，所以我感觉还好。  
在他们等红灯的时候 ，Lukas收到了Philip的回复：  
那天我们一定会过得很开心的。

虽然Lukas开始一天比一天更担心舞会的那些事，但他还是把礼物包好了；他非常纠结蛋糕上到底要雕刻什么东西、用什么字体，写什么字，最终他放弃了，选择他一开始打算用的那种；他准备好了蛋糕，安排好了酒店，希望到了那一天他的所有计划都能完美进行。虽然他还是有很多担心，但他相信Gabe会秘密地安排好一切。  
试穿的那一天终于来了。  
Philip和Lukas就像穿上婚纱一样小心翼翼地换上礼服，而且他们都拒绝让对方看到自己的样子，这样就可以把惊喜保留到舞会的那一天了。 Lukas换上礼服的时候发现这件衣服非常合身，他终于放下心来。试穿之后，他们分别把衣服换下来，整理好，放在Lukas的衣柜里，用防尘袋小心地罩好。  
舞会的前一天晚上，Philip是在Lukas家里睡过去的，可是Lukas一直不停地叫醒他，让他撑到午夜。  
从Philip支撑不住，懒洋洋地靠在床头那一刻开始，Lukas就知道自己输了，所以他靠上去，亲了亲Philip的前额，换来了Philip轻轻地哼哼。  
“Babe，”Lukas轻声说，眼神瞟向一旁床头柜上的钟。  
“嗯？”  
“我们明天一起去把花取回来好吗？”Lukas说，他的手指轻轻抚弄Philip的发丝。  
“好，Helen和Gabe打算明天——明天去拍些照片。”  
“好。”Lukas说，他有点希望今晚他和Philip睡在不同的地方，这样他明天就可以捧着花去他家给他一个惊喜，还可以顺便把Philip接走，这才是正确的舞会流程。可是现实是明天Helen和Gabe会一起送他们。不过他又一次意识到他在把这件事情当成结婚了，他的脸红了。  
现在，他想一直陪着Philip直到他生日的零点到来。  
也就是两分钟之后。  
他发现Philip又睡过去了，所以他轻轻地把他晃醒。  
“嗯……Lukas……”Philip不乐意地哼哼，他的声音是如此的轻柔，以至于Lukas感觉自己有一点性致盎然了。他很清楚Philip已经很累了，所以今晚他们不会做爱，所以他正试着让精虫上脑的自己冷静下来。  
“先别睡，angel face。”Lukas亲亲Philip的脸颊，又看了一眼钟。  
“有事明天再说可以吗？”Philip鼻翼微动，向Lukas靠近了些。  
“我想做第一个对你说这些的人。”Lukas说，Philip脸上的笑容大了一些。Lukas又看了看钟，看着它转到零点，深吸了一口气，“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday  
to you. Happy Birthday dear Philip, Happy Birthday to you!”  
Philip又哼了哼，Lukas把他额前的碎发拨到脑后，亲亲他的双唇。  
“谢谢你。”Philip低语。  
“我爱你。”Lukas把Philip抱得更紧一些，“我很爱很爱你。”  
“我也很爱你。”Philip把脸埋进Lukas的脖子，“现在我可以睡了吗？”  
“我想是的。”Lukas笑着说，“明天是我们重要的一天。”他看着房间的一个角落，那里藏着他准备给Philip的礼物，他开始想象爸爸和Gabe一起把它们放在酒店的房间里的样子。  
“我很激动。”Philip说，几乎像化在了他身上，Lukas知道Philip又快睡着了。  
“晚安，Baby。”Lukas轻轻地说。

中午的时候Bo让Lukas开车，载着Philip一起去花店。他们像两个傻瓜一样一路上都试图瞒着对方自己准备的东西，然后一起被自己的傻瓜行径逗得哈哈大笑，Lukas笑得脸都痛了。Lukas去酒店办理手续，拿到了三把钥匙，这样Gabe和Bo就能一人一把了，毕竟他们俩肩负着布置酒店房间的重要任务。  
Philip和Lukas在相对的浴室换好了衣服，Lukas不知道自己为什么会那么紧张。也许是因为父亲坐在厨房里试图表现得若无其事，也许是他担心他为Philip准备的礼物和蛋糕能否在正确的时间到达正确的地点，也许是因为今晚他就要穿着帅炸天的礼服和他登对的男朋友一起去舞会（这可能是他做过的最不在柜子里的事了），也许是因为对于能和Philip一起去舞会这件事感到太激动了他甚至都不能呼吸了，而且他真的非常感激学校把舞会安排在了星期六，如果是安排在上课的时间的话他肯定会因为太过紧张而在学校里吐出来的。  
他穿好礼服，盯着镜子里的自己，不断调整他的红色领带，隐约听到Gabe和Helen在外面说话，他把头发往后梳，又觉得不满意，认为自己本应该早些去做个发型的。他听见Philip已经在走廊里了，通常见到Philip就会让他心花怒放了，可是这一次他所有的感觉都被放大了。  
你永远都不能不能变得足够好来配得上他，他永远都没有理由想和你在一起。

Lukas把这些念头统统甩掉。他知道Philip不会这样的，他知道Philip是爱他的，他知道他们两个是天生一对，Lukas可以在他的指尖，他走的每一步感受到他们对彼此的归属感。就像有一根看不见的弦在连接着他们，当他们离开得太远时弦就会拉紧，把他们拉回彼此。而且Lukas一直认为这就是事实，这就是为什么在遇到Philip之前他的生活充满苦痛，因为他和他命定的爱人隔得太远。  
他打开了门。

“他来了。”他的父亲说。Lukas转过拐角时看见Philip就站在那里，每次Philip一出现，Lukas都感觉自己的心漏了一拍，Philip穿着礼服样子如此可爱和帅气，他根本就不能控制自己不要笑得太傻逼。即使他知道Philip一定会很惊艳，可是Philip真正的样子却美得超乎想象——他实在是美得让自己无法忍受，他的眼里除了Philip再也装不下其他。  
“看看你。”Philip笑着说。  
“看看你。”Lukas说，径直走向他。Philip伸出手，抓住Lukas的领带把他拉过来，看起来他本来想吻上Lukas但是突然停住了，Lukas想都没想就凑了上去，他们吻在一起。他隐约听见了拍照的声音，他们分开时Helen正低头看着手机。  
“你们两个看起来挺不错的。”父亲的声音从厨房传来。他打开冰箱，拿出了一个塑料盒，里面是今晚要用的花，笨拙地递给他们。  
“哦，哇哦，”Philip说，“你的花好漂亮。”  
“看起来你的花也很漂亮，别和我开玩笑。”Lukas低头看着这两朵白色的玫瑰花。  
“如果你们两个要人帮忙的话，告诉我。”Helen说，她穿着高跟鞋和Gabe一起从Bo的身边走过时，说：“这花很不错。”  
“你妈妈刚刚真的是在我心上扎了一刀啊。”Bo摇摇头。  
Philip和Lukas打开塑料盒，取出了花。  
“我不会扎你的。”Lukas笑着对Philip说。  
把花别到衣襟上这件事真的太难了，Lukas总是不能别得很完美，他感觉自己快疯了。最终Helen终于看不过眼来帮他们，十分钟后，他们两个人都完美地戴好了花。他们环抱彼此并且拍了几张照，令人惊喜地是，Bo也一起照了几张。  
当他们上车时，Lukas为Philip打开了门，把自己的膝盖挤进去，把他们收拾的准备在酒店过夜的东西放在后座上然后关上车门。Gabe走向驾驶座时还抓了Lukas的手肘一下，“一个小时后我们会把蛋糕和礼物放在你订的房间里”，Gabe说，“我们走的时候回把多余的钥匙留在里面的，所以你们两个就不必担心我们会突然闯进去了。”  
Lukas笑了，摇摇头，“谢谢您帮我这么多。”他抬起头，看见父亲给他一个赞，他几乎以为自己出现了幻觉，但是他也给父亲回了一个赞。  
“Gabe和你说什么了？”Philip问，车子发动的时候，他向Helen招了招手。  
Lukas感觉自己的心里暖暖的，“他只是跟我说要和你度过一个愉快的夜晚，我相当坚决地说我一定会的。”  
Philip抬起下巴朝他微笑，他看起来是那么的可爱，那么地完美，Lukas开始脸红了，他不得不开始往其他地方看，否则他会把车开出车道的。  
Lukas有点生自己的气，因为他没在举行舞会的那家酒店订房，如果他订了的话事情说不定会简单一点。但是他还没踏进酒店就听见震耳欲聋的声音，所以又有点庆幸自己没在这里订房间。他低头看向Philip，然后伸出手和他十指相扣。  
“你准备好了吗，Babe？”Lukas一边推门一边问。  
“时刻准备着。”Philip说，可是他语气中的紧张出卖了他。  
Lukas把Philip的手放到唇边吻了一下，向他微笑。  
他们走进门，Rose向他们愉快地招了招手，她穿着一条闪闪发光的橙色裙子，向他们跑过来的时候脸上的笑容更大了些，“我还在想你们什么时候才来呢。”  
“舞会还没开始呢，主角总是姗姗来迟不是吗？”Lukas说。  
“Philip，你今天很帅。”Rose瞥了Lukas一眼说。  
“你今天也很漂亮啊，Rose。”Philip说。  
“快过去吧，你们两个的位子在那里，桌子上有很多很酷的面具。”

Lukas很快意识到舞会的开始可能不太好。因为他们几乎一进门就开始拍舞会照片了，可是他觉得自己照出来的照片丑爆了。Rose和她的朋友们看起来很开心，而且也似乎也没什么不识相的家伙对他们指指点点，甚至还有人邀请他们加入对话，但总体来说这和他预想中的舞会不太一样。比如食物很难吃：炸得过头的鸡块和米饭；音乐也很难听，他能感受到Philip也不怎么喜欢。唯一让他高兴的是，Philip带着面具使他看起来可爱极了，比这里的每一个人都要性感。他们在楼梯间亲热了二十多分钟，直到Rose进来打断了他们，把他们拽到了舞池里。他们三个人在舞池里转来转去，度过了一段时间的美好时光，接着又换到了某段糟糕的音乐，Rose又滑走了。  
他们站在桌子边，Philip靠着Lukas的肩膀，拿出手机给他们俩拍了张自拍。Lukas亲吻着他的额头，然后挑起他的下巴吻住了他的唇。  
“嗯……”Philip不满地哼哼，Lukas把他拉回去的时候他才满意地笑了。他低头看着手机，指着一张照片，看起来令人惊喜的好看，“这张不错，我能把这张发出去吗？”  
“当然，”Lukas说，“标题就写「毕业舞会比广告上说得逊多了」。”Lukas对于一切进行得不如预期简直气到炸，今天是Philip的生日，而且他们之前对于舞会的诸多设想一条都没实现，舞会大厅的装饰也不如他之前想得那么好。  
“我觉得我很开心。”Philip放下手机，温柔地朝Lukas微笑。他看向周围，那些诡异的亮灯在他的脸上投下一个又一个快速消失的小圆点。Philip藏在面具背后的眼睛是如此闪耀，只是站在那里就像一件艺术品那样完美，和平常的所有时刻一样完美，他拿起餐巾，开始往盘子里放食物的动作也完美得无可挑剔。  
Lukas看着Philip，胸口发紧，“如果这不是你的真正感受的话就别这么说。”  
“可是和你在一起我总是很开心的呀，”Philip笑着说，“不论我们身处何地。”  
Lukas叹了口气，向他靠得更近些，“今天是你的生日，而且这一切本来应该……比现在这样更完美。这是我们的毕业舞会，是一件大事，可是现在它就像……完全一无是处，就像小学五年级的那种闹着玩一样的派对一样。”  
Philip轻笑，往后面瞥了一眼，有两个女孩从他们座位后面跑过，闪粉掉了一路。他把视线转回Lukas，靠近了些，“并没有那么糟糕，我戴着面具，你也戴着面具，而且它们看起来很酷。”  
“这倒是。”Lukas一边说一边掏出他自己的手机，“亲我一下。”  
Philip忍不住笑了起来，靠过来亲了他，他们亲吻时面具碰在一起。Lukas拍了照，然后开始大笑，Philip也笑了出来，Lukas拍了更多的snapchat，把手放到背后亲了Philip的鼻尖。  
“这些照片是这场舞会最棒的部分。”Lukas说，他翻看着照片，把它们拼贴起来上传到Ins上。  
“我觉得我在那张官方舞会照上眨眼了。”Philip说，吃下一根薯条。  
“我也是，”Lukas摇摇头，反正不管怎样我都会把相片裱起来的，他想，他咬着脸颊内侧，把拼好的相片发在Ins上，然后再次放下手机。  
这时响起了一阵舒缓的乐曲，Lukas握住Philip的手，防止他再吃那些没炸干的薯条。“来吧。”他耳语。  
“还要跳吗？”Philip一边从座位上站起来一边问。  
“对啊，现在在放的歌还不错。”Lukas说。  
“英雄所见略同啊，”Philip挽住Lukas的手肘，“这是我们的第一曲慢舞。”  
他们滑向舞池，穿越人群，Lukas回看了他一眼，“你紧张了？”  
“没有。”Philip说，任由Lukas把他带到舞池中心。  
他们之前从未这么做过，但Lukas绝不想把这件事搞砸。他揽住Philip的腰把他拉近，Philip把手搭在自己的肩上，Lukas这才意识到自己已经紧张得张嘴呼吸了。他们望着彼此，仿佛整间房间里只有他们两个，然后Philip站得更近了一些，他的唇滑过Lukas的耳畔。  
“我从不敢奢望我们会有这样的一刻。”他低声说，Lukas握住他的手。  
“对不起。”Lukas小声说，他们俩晃来晃去。他知道自己可能要永远地说这一句话，即便如此也不能挽回自己曾经做过的蠢事。  
“不，不，只是，你知道人都是这样的，你知道，发生的这些事——”  
“我们成功了，Babe，”Lukas低语，亲亲他的脸颊，“没有人会来打扰我们的。”  
“对，不会了。”Philip靠着Lukas。  
这一段美好的，光芒四射的时刻非常完美，他们紧紧地握着彼此的手，当着全班的面，没有一个人觉得有什么大不了的，他们自己也一样。然后突然有一道奇怪的声音，类似尖叫声，完全毁了这美好的气氛。他立刻把Philip拉近，护在身后，因为他几乎立刻就恐慌发作了，然后他看见洒水器在向他们喷水。  
“呃……”Philip放松了下来，仍紧紧握住他的手。  
“我们走吧，”Lukas说，他的心依然没有平静下来，“不知道这是在干嘛，但我要你好好地。”他拉着Philip的手，把他紧紧地护在身旁，Philip几乎半个身子都靠在Lukas的身上，这样他就不会迷失在人群里了。  
Lukas把面具脱下来，塞进包里，他听见人们都在大喊大叫，简直像在泰坦尼克号上那样，他们只想赶快离开这片混乱。Lukas几乎不能呼吸，尽力不要恐慌，他紧紧地抓住Philip的手，时刻担心下一刻他们俩就会被人流冲散。后来他们终于到了外面，里面的人仍在跑来跑去。  
这是Lukas才反应过来他们被淋湿得有多惨。  
Philip的头发湿湿嗒嗒地贴在额头，衬衫已经湿透，Lukas的晚礼服也湿得透透的，简直重了10磅，即使所有人都在身边，他依然不想放开Philip的手。  
“这不像发生火灾啊，也没有烟味儿。”Philip把面具推到额上，擦了擦眼睛。  
“天晓得到底发生了什么。”Lukas说，抬头看着酒店大楼。  
“要不你给Rose发个短信确保她没事？”Philip问，向Lukas靠近了些，因为他一直在发抖，Lukas一手揽过Philip的肩头，紧紧地把他箍在怀里，另一只手掏出电话。  
“好。”Lukas飞快地给Rose发了个短信，叹了口气，等着回复。“这就是我们毕业舞会的结局了。”  
“我喜欢你浑身湿透的样子。”Philip耳语，亲亲他的脖子。  
“又挑逗我吗？”Lukas的手在Philip的背上摩挲。这时手机振了一下，Rose回复说自己已经在Uber里开出去半条街了。“她安全了。”他说，“我们快走吧。”

 

离开的路上，Philip一直冷得发抖，Lukas也一直在摸索着取暖，好在他们最后马马虎虎地将就了。路上他们一直很安静，到了Lukas预定的酒店时，他握住Philip的手，拇指磨着他的指关节。  
他们穿过走廊，Lukas把钥匙在指间转着玩。  
“我等不及去看我们的房间了。”Philip说，他们一直都挽着手臂。  
“我等不及把这些衣服脱下来了。”Lukas说，他有点担心这衣服弄得这么惨可能要赔钱。  
“我也是。”Philip说，朝Lukas笑。  
他们到了房间门口，Lukas打开门，把灯打开。  
“喔，哇哦，”Philip走进去，“这是套间？”  
“我家宝贝过生日，当然要最好的。”Lukas边说边把门关上，锁好。他把过夜包放在地上，环顾四周。收音机已经开了，正在放一些老歌，Lukas居然很喜欢，忍不住点了个赞。他想是父亲和Gabe开了收音机，他忍不住想到他俩讨论关于“浪漫的氛围”的场景，然后尽力把这诡异的画面从脑海里踢出去。他走到冰箱前，看看里面有什么东西——蛋糕已经在里面了，而且还非常的完美。  
“冰箱里有啥？”Philip望过来。  
“待会儿再告诉你。”Lukas说，快速地关上了冰箱门。他听见下一首要放的歌是I Only Have Eyes for You。出于某些原因，这首歌总是让他想起自己的母亲，一段模糊的父亲和母亲随着音乐起舞的画面出现在他的脑海中。他冲回客厅，Philip正站在那儿，然后意识到了礼物放在卧室里，一定是Gabe亲自放的。  
“跑这么快干嘛？”Philip上下看他。  
“过来。”Lukas说，抓住Philip，恢复他们在舞池时的姿势。他们来回摇摆，但是两人仍是湿漉漉的，Lukas脱下Philip的外套，随意地仍在了地上。  
“我更喜欢这样。”Philip低声说，也把Lukas的外套脱下来。  
他们来回移动，慢慢地把身上的衣服一件一件地脱下来，Lukas低下头，以便Philip能脱下他的领带。Lukas亲亲Philip的脸颊，解开他的衬衫纽扣，手伸进去，按住他的胸膛。他们仍在慢舞，心却已经在想别的事情了。当他们脱到只剩彼此的内裤时开始认真地亲吻彼此。Philip的手环着Lukas的脖子。歌曲换成了Can’t Help Falling in Love，Lukas一把把Philip拉近，调整了一个更好的角度，唇舌交缠。  
他们现在比在舞会的时候跳得多一些，同时也在半｜裸｜着亲热，只有他们两个人，没有闲杂人等。Lukas的手指在Philip的腰上来回抚摸，Philip的手指缠着Lukas湿漉漉的头发，当Lukas终于压倒在他身上时，忍不住呻｜吟出来。  
这绵长的一吻结束时，Lukas的唇仍贴着Philip的唇，“我们去洗澡。”  
“变得更湿。”Philip喘｜息着。  
“更好的一种更湿。”Lukas在他的唇边说，“干净的，没有衣服的，只有我们两个人的。”  
“真好。”Philip低语。  
Lukas背着Philip经过卧室，看见床上有两份礼物，他转过头去亲吻Philip让他没心思注意到那边，最终到了浴室。  
Lukas要进入浴缸打开水龙头时他们才停下难解难分的亲吻，但是整个过程Philip一直在吸吮着他的脖子，指甲轻轻地刮着他的胸膛。Lukas发出粗重的喘｜息，几乎不能集中注意力。他伸手去试试水温，觉得已经足够温暖了，于是抓住Philip的内｜裤。  
“我能帮你脱下来吗？”Lukas低语，重重地亲了他的脸颊。  
“当然，你也可以顺便脱下你自己的。”  
Lukas把Philip的内｜裤拉下来，然后踢走了自己的，他们俩后退着跌跌撞撞地进到浴缸中。水温正合适，比之前酒店的那种洒水器好多了，Lukas永远都不会忘记Philip的身体那种美好的触感。Philip的身体随着他的抚摸弯曲，随着他的触碰融化，他们的身体如此契合，Lukas的每一次触碰Philip都会热烈地完美地回应。他们从未停止亲吻，Lukas晕乎乎地把Philip按到墙上，  
“我可以摸｜摸你吗Babe？”Lukas低语，向前挪了挪，热水浇在他们的头上，“求求你……”  
“废话，当然可以。”Philip头紧贴着身后的墙壁，“我们俩都……都……”  
Lukas知道他在说什么，点头，他们都｜硬｜了，Lukas硬｜得发疼，他们又贴在了一起——他把手放在他们俩的阴∥茎上，开始来回撸｜动。初次的触碰使他内心一震，野｜性的，仿佛有电流通过一般酥麻，他低下头，看见自己的手指包裹着彼此的阴∥茎，呼吸一滞。如此靠近，如此亲密。水流顺着他的背部流下，停留在Philip睫毛上的水珠好像钻石一般闪耀——Lukas再也忍不住了，倾身舔过他的脖颈，吮吸他的下颌。  
Philip紧贴着Lukas的肩膀，眉毛因为快∥感蹙起：“艹，Lukas，噢天啊——”  
Lukas用拇指滑过Philip的龟∥头，把前列腺液涂得到处都是，呻∥吟着，叹息着。不息的水流使一切都变得简单起来，他又靠近了些，在Philip的脸上一处不落地印上双唇，“你真美，Babe。”Lukas说，他们的双唇再次紧密结合。  
“你真棒，”Philip呢喃，“很棒。很棒——”  
Lukas逐渐加快速度，将自己的阴∥茎挤进去一些，向前耸∥动臀∥部，Philip抬手揽过他的脖子，在他的嘴里急切呼吸。Lukas另一只手的手指抚过Philip的下唇，Philip将他的拇指含进了嘴里，舌头灵活地舔过每一寸皮肤。他们目光相对的那一刻，Lukas因为快∥感颤抖起来，他简直不能相信Philip惊人的美丽，“艹，”他溢出一声呻∥吟，从Philip的最重抽出自己的手指，顺着他下唇的纹路摩挲。  
“我快到了，”Philip轻声说，使劲撞进Lukas的手掌。  
高∥潮来临时，Lukas觉得自己看见了星星，他的双腿在颤抖，感觉马上要与身体分离，Philip仍在不停发出爽∥到极致的呻吟，使劲抓着Lukas的头发，他使了些劲儿，Lukas不停地喘∥息，踮起脚尖，将脸埋进Philip的颈窝，射∥了出来。Philip紧随其后，Lukas仍然不停地撸∥动，他们脖颈交缠。  
Lukas剧烈地喘息着，当余∥韵过去之后，他将手伸到水下洗去精∥液。过了一小会儿，他紧紧地用双臂环绕着Philip。让他与自己贴得紧紧的。他亲吻Philip的后脖颈和肩部，一遍又一遍，时不时地蹭蹭鼻子。Philip呵呵呵地笑出声，Lukas也忍不住笑了出来。  
“你让我感觉很棒，”Philip耳语，托住Lukas的后脑，“你触碰我的时候我们就像心灵相通一样。”  
“也许我们就是，”Lukas说，站直了一些亲吻他的太阳穴，“现在，让我来帮你洗头吧，用这个……”他转过身去，扫了一眼架子上摆着的瓶子们，“看起来挺好的酒店特供草莓味洗发露。”  
他们轮流为对方洗了头，Lukas帮Philip的全身都打上了香皂，在这个过程强忍着欲｜望不再来一∥发。他们很快擦干了身体——浴室外面的围栏上挂着浴袍，虽然他们都对此嘲笑了一番但还是换上了，毕竟他们把之前准备的过夜行李放在了走廊。  
“好了，”Lukas握住Philip的手打开门，“现在是拆礼物的时候了。当然如果你不喜欢的话我可以把它们退掉。我想着——”  
Philip一脸严肃地纠正：“我永远都不会不喜欢你给我的东西的，Lukas，你不用——”  
“停！”Lukas摇头，“别又来那套我不需要礼物的话。”  
Philip给了他一个甜蜜的笑容，然后Lukas打开了门。他打开卧室灯开关，两份礼物静静地躺在床上。这都是Lukas亲手包的，至今为止他都对自己独立完成这项任务非常自豪。他转过头去看见Philip的眼神亮了起来，他爬上床，并且把Lukas也拽到身边。  
“先打开这个大的。”Lukas坐定之后说。  
“我希望这不要搞得太隆重。”Philip说，一边把盒子往身边扒拉一边眯起眼睛看着Lukas。  
Lukas重新审视了一遍他们现在的处境。酒店房间很好，他们都穿着白色的毛茸茸的浴袍，这意味Philip浴袍之下什么也没穿。他现在想穿越回那个他对Philip一见钟情却因此惊恐万分时候，并且告诉那个时候的自己没什么可怕的，那真的好像很久很久之前了。他想告诉那个时候的自己他们会一起参加舞会，而且没有人会来说三道四；他想告诉那个时候的自己，父亲为这一对恩爱的男朋友拍了合照，并且准备洗出来；他想告诉那个时候的自己他们会走到无比美好的未来，在这美好的未来时光他会感到从未有过的轻松和舒适，因为他和Philip待在一起。  
他想告诉过去的Lukas所有事情都会变好的，他的感受是正当的，是真实的。这些情感在他的每一根血管里真实地燃烧。他想追寻这样的火焰，他想感受这样炽烈的感情。因为在他接触过的所有事物中，Philip是唯一一个能让他感觉自己在真实地活着的人。  
他咽下这些复杂的心事，转过头，什么也没说。他看着Philip撕开包装纸，看到盒子时小小地惊叹了一声。他看着Lukas，眼里闪烁着泪光，嘴唇蠕动了几下：“Lukas，这太贵重了。”  
“没有的事，”Lukas说，他为了这个礼物攒了几个月的钱，最后父亲小小地资助了他，而Lukas直到现在想起来仍感动于父亲的帮助。  
“这是尼康的相机，我知道它们多少钱，”Philip拢了拢浴袍的领子，“这是一个性能很好的相机，我的天啊——”  
“这比你现在用的相机好，”Lukas说，看着Philip把盒子翻过来，自言自语了一会儿。“然后这是配套的工具，有一个相机包和替换的镜头，我还买了一些胶卷，已经放进去了。”  
“天啊，Lukas，”Philip仍在盯着相机。  
“你喜欢吗？”Lukas问，耳朵红了起来。  
Philip抬起头看着他，眼睛睁大了。然后，他挪过来，缩小彼此的距离，然后爬到Lukas的身上。他把Lukas扑倒的时候Lukas发出一声惊讶的大叫，随后他们开始热烈地亲吻。再一次，Lukas想起了包裹在浴袍下的，Philip光∥裸的肌肤，但他极力控制住自己，在亲吻时让自己的手只放在Philip的腰上，毕竟还有另一份礼物和一个蛋糕等着Philip的临∥幸呢。但随着亲吻的加深，Lukas的手开始向下移了一些，不听使唤地停在了Philip的屁∥股上。  
“当然，”Philip在恋人的唇间呢喃，“我爱它，但这太贵重了。”  
“它并不贵重，”Lukas说，“我想给你把所有的东西都买下来。”  
“不要。”Philip说，却咧开嘴笑了，他们有爱地蹭着鼻尖。  
“要的。”Lukas强调，“现在打开另一份礼物吧。”  
Philip点点头，又接着亲了他三次，从Lukas身上下来滚到毯子上，“我其实有点怕打开它。”他说，舔舔唇。  
“我想着……我希望你会喜欢它。”Lukas说，表面淡定，其实心如擂鼓。  
Philip小心翼翼地把盒子拿在手上，开始拆包装纸。从包装盒并不能看出这到底是什么，因为是全黑的，Philip把包装纸放在一边，打开了盒盖。  
“我注意到你没有戴手表，但是之前你提过想要，呃，买一个。”Lukas说，挪得近了一些，“但我想做得特别一些，因为你对我来说是特别的。”他清清嗓子，耳朵更红了些。“呃，我觉得酒黑色挺好看的，很衬你。我有些担心你可能看不清表盘因为是用银色填充的，但搭配起来很好看。”  
Philip注视着这块表，缓缓地把它翻过来。Lukas记起了自己在古董店里逛了一圈又一圈，因为Philip一直在给他发关于礼物的调∥情的短信，色令智昏，他花了快一个小时才想好这句Philip现在正看着的话。虽然只花了一个下午这只表就完工了，可Lukas觉得这简直就和等待新生儿降生一样漫长而磨人。可是最后的成品十分令人满意：  
死亡亦不能使你我分离。P+L  
Lukas向前靠了靠，下巴放在Philip的肩膀上，“我喜欢这个主意——这是我对你的保证，你戴着它时，就如同我的誓言印在你的皮肤上，”Lukas说，他的声音如此温柔，“所以我希望你，呃，我希望你喜欢它，想要戴着它。”  
Philip深吸了一口气，Lukas能听到他哽咽的一声，当他伸直脖子去看Philip时，他看见泪水从Philip的脸颊上滑过。他伸出手将眼泪轻柔地擦去，倾身吻住他的脸颊。他从后面抱住Philip，额头紧贴他的太阳穴，“我爱你，Philip，非常非常爱。”  
“Lukas，”Philip叹息。他摇头，从Lukas的怀抱里转过身去，捧起他的脸吻了上去。这是甜蜜的，纯洁的，蕴含许多深刻感情的一吻，当这一吻结束时，他们额头相抵，“谢谢你。”  
“你真的喜欢这个礼物吗？”Lukas笑着问。  
“我爱它，”Philip说，低头，“我爱上了它，我爱上了你。”他们笑了起来，Lukas的手在Philip的手臂上上下摩挲，“你能帮我戴上吗？”Philip问。  
“当然，”Lukas说，他伸手接过手表，绕上Philip的手腕，调节表扣到合适的位置。  
“我几乎有点怕戴上它了，它实在是太漂亮了。”Philip说，他再次低头看去，“我知道这很贵，你这个傻子。”  
“恋爱中的傻子，就会花钱。”Lukas耸耸肩。  
Philip转过身，坐上Lukas的大腿。随着他的动作，浴袍的领口开得更大了，Lukas再一次记起了他们现在是裸∥着的事实，难耐地眨了眨眼。  
“我们还有蛋糕呢。”Lukas说，他一边竭尽全力使声音听起来不那么饥∥渴，一边紧紧地抱住Philip。  
“哪种蛋糕？”Philip问，手懒懒地环着Lukas的脖子，腕上的手表接触着他的皮肤，带来金属的冰冷触感。  
“德国巧克力。”Lukas的回答里透着一股子得意。  
Philip的脸亮起来，“你是整个银河系最棒，最性感，最聪明的人！”  
“整个银河系？”Lukas挑起眉头。  
“还有全宇宙。”  
他们又亲∥热了好几分钟，慵懒地，交∥缠地，手四处游走，身体紧紧贴合。  
“我很抱歉那个糟糕透顶的舞会。”Lukas眼皮沉重。  
“舞会很完美，”Philip说，亲亲Lukas高耸的颧骨，“这一整天都很完美，你很完美。”  
Lukas心想Philip是他见过的最完美的人。过去他总是憎恶自己，觉得自己从来就做不了对的事，但是现在，和Philip一起——他终于找到了爱自己的理由。因为如果像Philip这么完美的人都爱他，那他就不算一无是处。  
“抱我去客厅，Babe，”Philip收紧双臂，“我们去吃蛋糕。”  
“嗯哼，遵命，长官。”Lukas一手抬起Philip的腿，另一只手把他的上半身固定住。他蹒跚着挪到床边，两人一起嘻嘻哈哈，下地后，他仍紧紧地抱着他。  
“我爱你，Babe。”Philip耳语，他们走向客厅，Philip亲了Lukas的太阳穴，之后是他的脸颊，再之后是他的鼻翼。  
“我也爱你，Philip，”Lukas说，“生日快乐。”  
他们在折叠沙发上互相喂蛋糕，做∥爱（太懒以致于不想挪回卧室或者手脚交缠太舒服不想离开彼此，管它呢）Philip带着可爱的，满足的笑意沉沉睡去，还有什么能让Lukas比这更开心呢？


End file.
